Skrill
The Skrill is an elusive dragon appearing in the film adaption of How to Train Your Dragon. It is seen in the Dragon Manual while Hiccup looks for more information on Night Furies. The Skrill was also seen in the Dreamworks Dragons: Riders of Berk series premiere commercial and the animated short, Book of Dragons, and it appeared in View to a Skrill Part I and II. Dragon Appearance This incredible creature has large wings, a spiked back and tail. The spikes on the Skrill's back and tail are sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion, and it is an excellent flyer. It also appears to have shark-like gills on its neck. It slightly resembles a Thunderdrum, and its head also resembles that of a Deadly Nadder. It apparently resembles a Night Fury in flight and rivals its speed, being slightly slower. When a Skrill is riding lightning it seems to wrap itself in its wings and dive down. Like the Monstrous Nightmare, its locomotion on land resembles that of a pterosaur, using the large claws on its wings to walk and run on land. Find more information at Dragon Anatomy. As with most of the dragons in the manual, it is listed as being "extremely dangerous" and the manual instructs readers to "kill on sight". Abilities The Skrill electrifies itself when hunting. It also rides lightning bolts to reach supersonic speed. The Skrill is only found during lightning storms. It can breathe out concentrated beams of powerful electrical white fire. Skrills can also store lightning in their bodies and use them at another time. It can also survive for decades when frozen due to its inner body temperature. A preview of View to a Skrill shows a Skrill deflecting Toothless's blast. How To Train Your Dragon (film) In the Book of Dragons The Skrill is featured in Book of Dragons. It is said to be highly secretive and is known to ride lightning bolts like air torpedoes to reach supersonic speeds, and usually only comes out during electrical storms. It can shoot jets of white fire, and its entire body crackles with static electricity. Just being close to a Skrill is enough to make one's hair stand on end. It belongs to the Strike Class. Dragons: Defenders of Berk The Skrill appears in Defenders of Berk in episode 10 and episode 11- View to a Skrill Part 1 and 2. How To Train Your Dragon 2 A leaked HTTYD 2 picture found online seems to show a Skrill, which might mean a Skrill will be featured in the sequel. Appearances *How to Train Your Dragon (film) (Mentioned) *Book of Dragons (Mentioned) *Riders of Berk Commercials *Twinsanity (Berserker Crest) *The Night and the Fury (Berserker ship sail) *View to a Skrill Part I *View to a Skrill Part II *How to Train Your Dragon 2 Trivia *The Skrill is the Berserker Crest. *At full speed, the Skrill is the second fastest dragon in the dragon world, with the fastest being the Night Fury. *The Skrill has an error on it's official page (in the gallery). Instead of saying it is in the Strike Class, it is labeled as being in the Sharp class. *According to the Cartoon Network site, Skrills are completely untrainable. *The fact that Skrills only show during electrical storms could indicate a fear of cloudless days and the sun. *Skrills favorite food is sheep. *The Skrill made it's first appearance on the series in the episodes View to a Skrill Part I and View to a Skrill Part II. *The Berserkers can actually control a Skrill to shoot out lightning in electrical storms. *The Skrill is said to draw lightning from the sky and strike it at several directions at once. *Due to the a Skrill's internal body temperature the dragon can remain safely frozen for decades. *In a View to a Skrill part 1, Hiccup seems to have great interest on the Skrill along with Fishlegs. It is possibly the first time that Hiccup gets so excited on a dragon. Gallery 393422 10150469660360020 96698020019 10800984 1188371985 n-1-.jpg Skrill 2.png Skrill.png 02 Skrill-1-.jpeg Fully charged the skrill by lilstarbird152-d4t2uhy.png httyd__the_skrill_2_by_lilstarbird152-d4t2u3p.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-09-04h58m18s168.png httyd__the_skrill_by_lilstarbird152-d4t0znv.jpg|Skrills fire 01skrill.png 04.png skrill(stats).png Skrillboat.jpg the_skrill_by_atraverum-d5anxki.png screenCapture 25.04.13 13-00-14.jpg|Bad hair day, huh? The Skrill.jpg gyi.png tumblr_mc9ipuMJge1rhgnswo1_r2_250.gif dragons_bod_skrill_info.png dragons_bod_skrill_stats_dragonlayer.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_01.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_02.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_03.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_04.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_05.png dragons_bod_skrill_galleryimage_06.png Tumblr_mxfewq2uGR1rz3k9zo1_1280.png tumblr_mxf6i9eirh1qmpf37o1_1280.png tumblr_mxf6i9eirh1qmpf37o2_1280.png tumblr_mxf6i9eirh1qmpf37o4_1280.png tumblr_mxf6i9eirh1qmpf37o5_1280.png ahhhhhhskrill.PNG ijust.skrill.PNG|The Skrill as it appears in Defenders of Berk ogejsio.PNG|Skrill chasing Snotlout omgskrillsjdis.PNG|Electrified Skrill skrilldsoafoa.PNG|Skrill pursuing Hiccup STATIC-FIRE!.PNG|Skrill fire Skrill shooting lightning.jpg|Skrill shooting lightning Skrill on berk.jpg|Skrill on berk Frozen skrill.png|frozen skrill Frozen skrill 2.png Original (1).jpg Skrill getting shot.jpg|Skrill getting shot by Toothless Skrill in dvd.jpg|Skrill shown in book of dragons Skrill in HTTYD 2.jpg|A skrill in HTTYD 2 tumblr_mxcv41TKBs1rbvw98o1_1280.jpg Defeated skrill.jpg|Hiccup and toothless defeated the skrill defenders_of_berk___poster__2_by_therealtwilightstar-d6x041x.jpg Skrilltoy.jpg The Skrill unfrozen from the block of ice..jpg|The Skrill after being unfrozen from the block of ice. Skrill controlled by Dagur.jpg|A Skrill being controlled by Dagur awesome skrill gif.gif|Skrill being unfrozen from block of ice Skrill dragon.png|Skrill chasing Toothless and Hiccup in the ice cave. Skrillz dragon.png|Skrill after being thawed from the ice. skrill dragon 2.jpg Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Meduim dragons Category:Strike class Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Season 2 dragons